oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lester
Lester is an agent of CP-0. He is normally partnered with Bulls Zy. Appearance Lester is a man of fair complexion with grey eyes and dark hair. He generally dresses in the standard uniform of CP-0 agents; a completely white suit. His own unique take on it includes a coat, as well as a black button up shirt, which he wears underneath the coat, and black loafers. His uniform noticeably omits a tie. Personality Out of him and Zy, Lester is the generally more level-headed of the group, holding Zy back when her own emotional control fails her. He rarely ever speaks, generally communicating non-verbally with nods or hand gestures, and prefers to have Zy do any negotiations. When Lester speaks, it's generally only to Zy. Relationships Bulls Zy Zy and Lester are often paired up together and are an invaluable duo. Lester only speaks aloud to Zy, demonstrating a great deal of trust and respect for her. He often carries around spare throwing tools and other items for her using his Devil Fruit power. He's also the only one capable of holding her back should she become too enraged to keep herself in check. Powers and Abilities As an agent of CP-0, the strongest and most prestigious of all the Cipher Pol units, Lester boasts a substantial amount of power. While his strength by itself is notably powerful, he is at his best when fighting alongside Zy. Alongside Zy, he was able to clash with Almasy D. Laszlo, a New World Pirate with a bounty over 400,000,000 and defeat him. Both CP-0 agents came out of the battle with only minor injuries. Physical Abilities Lester boasts an impressive physique. His physical prowess is best evidenced by his mastery over Rokushiki, a martial art only learnable by superhumans. While his speed when using Soru is impressive, quick enough to move to Zy's side before anyone could see it, he primarily relies on his physical strength and durability. He managed to withstand two of Laszlo's explosive flame attacks from point blank range while only taking superficial damage. He could also hold Laszlo in place with one foot to ensure he couldn't escape. His durability even allowed him to withstand attacks from Mauricio Kerrim, a powerful Super Rookie and Logia user, and continue to move around despite one of his techniques slowing his movements (although he was capable of constantly using his Devil Fruit ability to counteract the effects for a limited time). Rokushiki Lester is considered a Rokushiki master, being capable of using each of the standard Rokushiki techniques, as well as a few of the more advanced variations, including Jugon. Similarly to his partner, Lester focuses more on the strength of his arms, using powerful punches and even inventing a variation of Rankyaku designed to be used with his arms. * Rante (嵐手, Rante): Essentially a normal Rankyaku, except performed with his arms. Its cutting power is slightly inferior, as the legs have more physical power than arms, although it's much faster to prepare and launch slashes. In the English version, this technique is called Tempest Arm. Devil Fruit Lester ate the Resu Resu no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to decrease the strength, speed, or size of any object he touches or himself. Lester's ability to affect objects is so great that he can shrink down something as small as a vial or syringe or as large as a Poneglyph,The Echoes of History: Lester, alongside Zy, use the Poneglyph in the Crystal Skull Kingdom as bait for Poneglyph readers in order to either recruit them or kill them. as long as the object in question is uniform. He has even demonstrated the ability to reduce the size of an object without reducing its mass, as when shrinking Candy Cane's office it maintained its original density as it shrunk in an attempt to crush her. He has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate the material created by Logia fruit users, as shown when he was fighting Mauricio Kerrim. In combat, Lester will generally keep shrunken down objects on his person, which he then throws or drops on top of his opponents in an effort to crush them. Haki Busoshoku Haki Lester is capable of using Busoshoku Haki, as first demonstrated when he used it during his fight with Laszlo. He generally uses it to increase his defense before blocking an attack from an object and using his Devil Fruit ability on it. His Busoshoku Haki is strong enough to defend him from being cut by bladed weapons. During his fight with Mauricio Kerrim, he even demonstrated the ability to imbue his entire body with Busoshoku Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki Lester is also capable of using Kenbunshoku Haki, as evidenced when he managed to clearly see Laszlo through a smoke cloud. He demonstrated its use again, alongside Zy, when tracking down Mauricio Kerrim. History Red's Murder Zy, alongside Lester, soon deployed in response to a distress signal sent out from Prime Tutum. Upon arrival, Zy stated she was confused about why they were sent to deal with a simple pirate, but Lester managed to convey that it was likely someone far beyond the navy's normal capacities, which she agreed with. They entered the manor, seeing the carnage that their target had made, and quickly located him with Kenbunshoku Haki. Ready for their target, Zy used her knives to collapse the roof on top of him. As expected, he easily avoided the attack and confronted the CP-0 agents. Zy then asked him to come quietly, stating that she couldn't guarantee his life if he lost. Kerrim, laughed at this, and immediately struck, beginning the battle. Despite their teamwork and best efforts, ultimately, Lester and Zy were handily defeated by the Super Rookie.Identity Frahd: Zy and Lester respond to a distress call sent out from Prime Tutum. An Indecent Proposal Lester makes his debut, alongside Zy, at Candy Land. On behalf of the World Government, the duo arrived to negotiate with Candy Cane for the release of the kidnapped children of several nobles. After verifying the state of the children, Zy revealed that the government was aware of Cane's activities on the island and wanted to negotiate a deal to flood the territory of the Yonko, Daikaku, with RUSH, while leaving the World Government's territory unaffected. During negotiations, Zy revealed their lack of care for the children of the lower world by removing them from the bargaining table. Unfortunately, Cane still declined their deal. On their way out the door, Lester shrunk Cane's office with her still inside, with the intent to crush her, although they didn't care if she managed to survive either. Trapped Words Later, Lester and Zy were tasked with finding Poneglyph readers, using one located in the Crystal Skull Kingdom as bait. Their trap was sprung when Almasy D. Laszlo arrived, at which point the CP-0 agents revealed themselves. Lester used his Devil Fruit to shrink and store the Poneglyph before Zy engaged in a dialogue with Laszlo. After offering him a frozen bounty and the perks of working for the World Government, at the cost of being unable to see his friends again, Laszlo rejected the offer, prompting Zy and Lester to attempt to kill him. Eventually, the CP-0 agents' teamwork wore Laszlo down, allowing them to capture him. Rather than killing him as originally planned, they opted to take him to Impel Down. The Dragonborn When Benjamin Tabart returned to Mary Geoise with his fiancé Fluer Frida, Lester and Zy were assigned to escort him to his quarters. Zy got overly familiar with the pair, but was quickly reeled in by Lester. As they began their mission, Zy began admiring Tabart's handsome visage, prompting Lester to elbow her again. Tabart then asked if Lester ever spoke, which Zy responded to by saying he only ever spoke to her. When Tabart asked if she was the more assertive of the two, she confirmed this, giving him a wink.Dragon's Den: Zy and Lester are assigned as the escorts of Benjamin Tabart. Unholy Holy Land When Mary Geoise was being invaded by the Ignition Pirates, Zy and Lester were ordered to guard World Nobles Saint Woods and Saint Celine, arriving somewhat late to their duties to protect the Nobles during a trade with Macchia. They proved to be disrespectful to the World Nobles. When told to hold the Devil Fruit recently acquired, Zy noticed that a bite had already been taken out of the fruit. She showed Lester, but neither of them told the World Nobles.The Celestial Dragon's Swords: Zy and Lester are assigned as the bodyguards of World Nobles during an invasion in Mary Geoise. Major Battles * Lester and Bulls Zy vs. Almasy D. Laszlo * Lester and Bulls Zy vs. Mauricio Kerrim References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Humans Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:World Government Category:CP-0